Future Family
by lilykiss07
Summary: Arnold and Helga are close friends. But will things get weird when they find twin babies in a stroller in the park. Why does the babies look so familiar and why is Arnold and Helga so attached to them.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD OR THE CHARACTERS. Copyright belongs to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon.**

Arnold walks through the halls of Hillwood High School and meets up with his best friend Gerald. Gerald grew taller, he gained muscles from basketball, and he shaved down his afro a little bit. Gerald and Arnold did there special handshake and walked to their friend Phoebe and Helga's lockers. Phoebe and Gerald became a couple in their sophomore year. Helga had turned down her bullying and only pulled out old Betsy when necessary. Once Helga became nicer, the four of them became a close group of friends.

**Helga's POV **

As I closed my locker I see tall hairboy and my football headed prince walking towards me and Phoebe. Arnold has just turned hotter as the years went by. He is 6'1" and five inches taller than me. I have peaked his well-toned muscles a couple of times, and I couldn't help but drool. He is wearing jeans and a teal t shirt and a red plaid long sleeve shirt.

"Hey Helga" said Arnold

"Oh hey football head, what's up?" Yes I still call him football head but it's a nickname between friends.

"Gerald and I were wondering if you and Phoebe want to hang out at Slausens after school".

"I'm good with it, are you Phoebe?"

"Sure" Phoebe replied.

After school let out, the four of us headed to Slausens. We spoke about school and then Gerald left to go with Phoebe to her house. Arnold and I decided to take a walk through the park. It almost feels like we are on a date.

**Normal POV**

As Helga continued thinking about Arnold, he was sharing similar thoughts about her. He realized it looked like they were on a date, but her wondered how he felt about it. He always struggled dealing with his feelings for Helga. Arnold decided to forget about it for now and just have fun right now.

"And then Miriam said, 'potato pancakes? I thought you said rice cakes' ". Arnold started laughing along with Helga. As they continued there stroll through the park Arnold noticed something odd.

"Arnold what's wrong?" said Helga.

"Look at that stroller over by the tree. There is nobody near it, let's go check it out."

Arnold and Helga walked closer to the stroller. They looked in the stroller to see a sleeping baby boy and girl. They looked at each other then back towards the baby. Arnold saw a blue blanket with _Baby Aiden"._

**Helga's POV**

Aiden huh, I always wanted to name my future son that.

I looked at the stroller and a note taped onto the blanket. I picked it up and read it aloud.

_Arnold and Helga please take care of my son Aiden and daughter Cecile. My wife and I cannot do it right now. There is a list on what to do to take care of them in the diaper bag. Do not report to the police, they will not help you. No matter what you do watch out for them and people in big companies and business._

_Anonymous_

What? How do they know me and Arnold would find the stroller and what do they mean not to take the babies to the police.

"Arnold, what do you think about this?" This must be weird to him too.

"I honestly don't know Helga. I wonder who this could be and how do they know us. I do know one thing for sure. Whoever they are must really trust us and is depending on our help"

Of course Mr. Goody two shoes would say that. But I guess he is right

"But how are we going to take care of two babies. I surely can't bring them to my house. Miriam may not notice because she is too busy drinking her "smoothies" but Big Bob would throw a fit. He has become even more of a blowhard since he expanded the beeper emporium. Plus he has been going on about working on some big business deal and that we should distract him. He also is going to wonder whose babies it is".

"I guess we will just bring them to my house' then" replied Arnold.

"What would your grandparents say" said Helga

"I am sure they will understand when we explain it to them".

"If you say so football head, let's go see what happens".

Arnold took hold of the stroller and they headed towards the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Arnold's POV**

Helga walked up the steps as I carried the stroller up the stairs outside the boarding house.

"Are you ready to tell your grandparents Arnold?" Everything should turn out fine, I hope.

"Yeah let's head in". I moved the stroller aside and open the door. A sea of animals came running out the house as usual. I let Helga step through the door first and then I followed in with the babies.

"Grandpa, Grandma I'm home, where are you?"

"In the kitchen Shortman" my grandpa yelled. We walked into the kitchen and the look on grandpa's face was priceless.

"Oh hey Eleanor, I didn't know you made my Kimba a father". Oh my gosh, they love to embarrass me. I looked over to Helga and saw the shock on her face while Grandpa laughed.

"GRANDMA! The babies don't belong to me and Helga we found them in the park".

"How come you didn't bring them to the police Arnold" said Grandpa

Helga spoke up and said "Oh we found a note in the stroller that told us not to take them to the police. They left instructions on things regarding the babies" Helga passed the note to Grandpa and he read it.

"Well that's odd, but I guess there is nothing we could do right now but help take care of them. You and your little friend will be handling that responsibility while we figure out what is going on. Your Grandma and I will watch over them while you guys are at school." Said Grandpa.

"Alright then, thanks". We heard a small cry and looked towards the stroller. I walked up close to see baby Cecile crying and Aiden waking up. Helga rushed to pick up Cecile and started to rock her. She looked so natural holding the baby. It looked as if it was instinctive for her. Cecile immediately stopped crying and fell back to sleep.

"Well Shortman I got to say, those children look like if they could be yours' and Helga's. The little boy has your head shape and blue eyes like Helga. And the girl has your eyes and nose."

I looked at the babies and I noticed he was kind of right. It's funny that the baby's name is Cecile. That reminds me of my Valentine's Day date from fourth grade.

"It's just a coincidence. I am going to take the babies up to my room".

"Alright Shortman, I a am going to buy two baby carriers and other supplies for them. Ill ask one of the boarders to come along to help carry the stuff." After Grandpa left, Helga and I walked up to my room with the babies in tow. We sat on my bed with the babies next to us in the stroller.

"So what's the plan?" said Helga. What is she talking about?

"What plan Helga?"

"How are we both taking care of the babies? Should I just come her after school all the time? That doesn't seem fair to you. You would have to deal with two babies, that's a lot".

"I guess that will have to do for now, and I would have help from my grandparents and the other borders. Don't worry about it. Maybe you could stay over sometimes to help with them." Did I actually invite her to stay over? I can't believe I did, I honesty wouldn't mind it at all.

"Fine that is what we will do, so what do you want to do now?" she said. Then a strong smell hit me in the face.

"Well first we have to figure out whose diaper is dirty and change them". We checked the babies and saw that it was Aiden who had the pooped.

"Ahh that smell is horrific I am not changing that." Said Helga. Ugh s now I have to do it, damn.

"Fine, but look in the diaper back for some wipes and diapers". Helga passed me the diapers, wipes and baby powder. After Aiden was all clean we settled him back into the stroller but he started to get fussy so I continued to hold him.

**Helga's POV**

Arnold looks so cute holding the baby. He would make a great dad; whoever he marries in the future is one lucky woman. I wish I could be the mother of his children but he would never want to do that with me, let alone kiss me. I am just a friend to him, how I wish to be more than that. T

Ugh today has been an eventful one. As I sat next to Arnold lulling the baby I put my head on his shoulder. I soon felt myself falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Helga's POV**

I woke up on such a hard pillow. It feels strangely comfortable though. I soon felt a rumble in the pillow? Pillows don't make noise. I opened my eyes to see Arnold on the phone. I was sleeping on Arnold chest!

"Yeah Gerald can you and Phoebe meet me and Helga tomorrow? We have a big surprise for you guys. You would not believe it."

"Alright man, see you then". Then Arnold clicked off the phone and looked down at me.

"So you're up, good cause its getting dark and I don't want your parents to be worried." He is such a sweet prince.

"Don't worry those two people that claim to be my parents won't even notice". Arnold frowned, he really has a hard time realizing that you can't expect much from Miriam and Bob.

"Thing will get better Helga, I know it" Yeah right.

"But should we take the babies with us or ask my grandparents to watch them while I drop you home?" Wait you mean to tell me that it wasn't a dream, we really found those twins in the park. Ah man we really got some work cut out for us.

"Helga you still here?"

"Yeah, sorry I just zoned out a bit. Maybe it's better to leave them here for now. I don't want my parents to question us if they see you with babies by my doorstep".

"Maybe you're right. But they will find out about them sooner or later. I guess now is not the time though" said Arnold.

"Hey Arnold, what were you talking to Gerald about?"

"Oh I was making plans to tell him and Phoebe about the babies tomorrow. Is that good with you?" said Arnold

"Yeah sure I am good with that. But let's get going". I grabbed my stuff and then I walked over to the sleeping babies. They really are some beautiful children.

"You know Arnold, these babies are some real cuties"

He chuckled and walked closer to them. "They really are" he said.

It must have been hard for their parents to leave them like that. I kissed them both on their foreheads and Arnold and I walked out the room.

"Grandpa I am walking Helga home, can you watch the twins for me while I am gone?"

"Sure thing Shortman, bye Helga" yelled Grandpa.

"Later Phil". You are wondering why I am calling Arnold's Grandpa Phil. Well once I stopped bullying Arnold and we became friends I started visiting more often. I would always call his grandparents "Arnold's Grandpa and Arnold's Grandma". Then they told me to just call them Phil and Gertie and that they consider me family. When they told me that, it made my day.

As we walked to my house we started talking about the things we need to take care of the babies. We realized this is not going to be easy. It is not like the project we had back in fourth grade where we had to take care of an egg for a little while. It's actual babies we are going to be looking after, that's serious.

"Should we keep this a secret? Besides telling Gerald and Phoebe, do you think we should tell anyone else?" Arnold questioned.

"No I don't, people would come up with some wild rumors and gossip all over the school. Let's just keep it between our family and people we can trust". Last thing I need is for princess to get a hold of this and twist up the story and see I stole the babies or something.

We approached the steps of my house "Alright then you're probably right. Well goodnight then gotta go help Grandpa out.

"Okay, goodnight. Call me if you need anything". Arnold kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I stood there on the the top of the steps in shock. My sweet football headed king just placed his soft lips on my cheek. ON PURPOSE!

"Olga get in the house, you look weird just standing outside the house like that. Come help me with the tv". Yelled Bob. Ugh crimeny he is so annoying always ruining things.

"It's HELGA" geez how many times do I have to say it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD. Sorry for taking so long.**

**Arnold's POV**

I walked back into the boarding house and went to check on the babies. I noticed that they were asleep and I decided I should probably do the same. I took a shower and crawled inside the bed. As I lay in bed looking up at the sky I couldn't help but think about Helga.

She was so amazing today, she barely freaked out about the whole situation. Sure she went a little crazy for a brief second, but she snapped out of it quickly. As soon as she settled down she was set. When she was holding the babies she looked as if she could be there mother.

My eyes started to droop and I fell into a deep sleeping dreaming about a family with Helga.

**The next morning**

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold". I turned off my alarm. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. As I walked back into my room I checked on the twins. Aiden was up but Cecile was still sleeping. I picked up Aiden and went to change his diaper. I looked over at the boxes and bags in the corner of my room. As I looked for the bag with diapers I noticed the two big boxes with the cribs. I should ask Gerald to help me build them later, if he doesn't totally flip out about the babies. I opened a pack of diapers and wipes and changed Aiden.

I felt Aiden pull my finger and start laughing. I tickled him and he starting giggling even more. I heard my door open and I looked up to see Helga walk in.

"Hey Arnoldo, how's it going with the twins"? She said.

"Not bad, Aiden just woke up a little while ago but Cecile is still sleeping". I felt a strong tug on my hair. I looked down at added to see him with a handful of my hair. Helga started to laugh.

"That boy has a strong grip; he is going to be one hell of a fighter when he grows up"

"Well it would be nice if he would let go of my hair"

"Alright, alright, I will help you." Helga walked over to us and started making funny faces, Aiden started to laugh. His grip on my hair slowly loosened up and I was finally free.

"I wonder how old the babies are". We never really read the rest of note left regarding the babies. I walked over to the baby bag, picked it up and read the note aloud.

_Aiden and Cecile are 11 months old and their birthday is April 12__th__. Cecile is allergic to strawberries so always read the ingredients on the food you give her. Aiden does not have any allergies but it is best not to feed him strawberries either. Aiden has a favorite plush baseball and bear whenever he gets too fussy he can play with that to calm him down. Cecile has a plush baby book and ducky. Their toys are in the diaper bag. They eat Merber baby foods. There is some formula mix in the bottle but try to give them less of formula and give them some regular milk. Please take care of them, I understand things will be hard but you guys can manage it._

_-S _

Who is S., maybe it's one of the babies' parents name.

"That's not too bad a list of instructions. I thought the instructions would be long enough to roll down the stairs" Helga laughed, I could never get tired of it. If she knew what I was thinking she would probably say I'm being too corny.

**Helga's POV**

"It is such a coincidence that Cecile shares the same allergies as you." said Arnold.

Yeah and it is also a coincidence that she shares the name as me when I dressed up as Arnold's French Valentine's Day date.

"Uhhh yeah, funny thing. But we should probably get the kids cleaned up to meet Geraldo and Pheebs at the park" I replied.

"You're right, but maybe we should feed them first then wash bathe them. Don't want to end up having to change them twice before we leave" Oh Arnold what a genius he is.

'I went over to the stroller and carefully woke up Cecile. She started fussing a little and then let out a huge cry. I almost panicked but then I decided maybe I should rock her to calm her down. Her cries started to lower and she became calm.

"I guess she is cranky about getting woken up" said Arnold.

"Yeah that must be it. I know how she feels; I get so annoyed when Miriam or Bob interrupts my sleep. And don't even get me started on Olga with her stupi- I mean silly rise and shine routine". I got to watch my words around these children, even if they don't understand it. I don't want to take any chances or corrupt them in any way.

"Guess no matter what age, girls get cranky when they don't get the beauty rest huh" laughed Arnold. Oh he is a real comedian now.

'Yeah whatever, let's go feed them". We walked downstairs with the babies and saw there was two high chairs in the kitchen. Phil really got almost everything for the babies; he is such a great man. Arnold is lucky to have family like that.

"How about I make breakfast for both of us, while you get the babies settled in the chairs" said Arnold.

Arnold warmed up some skim milk and put them in the baby oatmeal cereal. He placed them into two small feeding bowls. He then started cooking breakfast for us, how sweet of him.

As he was cooking I started to try and feed Cecile and Aiden. Aiden immediately started to eat his oatmeal but Cecile was another case. Cecile would spit the oatmeal right back out her mouth when I feed it to her.

Arnold put the food down and saw I was struggling. "You eat your breakfast and finish feeding Aiden and I will try feeding Cecile"

"Good luck with that, she does not like that oatmeal at …" I looked up to see Cecile eating the oatmeal with no problems. Arnold would move the spoon like an airplane and Cecile would laugh and eat the oatmeal.

"Hmff, favoritism already. Cecile I thought us girls would stick together" Arnold laughed and said

"I guess not"

After we finished breakfast, I washed up the dishes then we took the twins upstairs for their bathe.

Thankfully there was not much problem with that. We changed Aiden into teal top and blue pants. Cecile had on a pink and white jumper. We left and headed out to the park. As we reached close to the bench near Mighty Pete, I noticed Gerald and Phoebe were already there.

We walked up closer and the way there eyes popped out said it all.

"WHO'S BABIES ARE THOSE, AND WHY DO YOU HAVE THEM" yelled Gerald.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Normal POV**

Helga turned to Arnold and said "I knew old Geraldo would spazz". Gerald glared at Helga.

"Gerald calm down, I will explain everything to you. But you have to keep your voice down the twins just fell asleep on the way here. And you and Phoebe have to promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you" said Arnold.

"Fine man, we promise. Now tell us what is going on" said Gerald. The group all sat down on the park benches. Arnold placed the stroller between him and Helga.

"The other day after we had left from Slausens, Helga and I walked to the park. We noticed a stroller over here by the tree and no one was around it. So we went to check what is going on. We then see these two babies in the stroller and a note was in it" said Arnold.

"That is awful, who would leave to babies like that" replied Phoebe.

"That's what we thought Pheebs, but it seems the parents had a good reason for leaving the babies. The note explained that they are not able to take care of the babies at the moment and asked if we can take care of them. They left a list of instructions and tips too" said Helga.

"We? They said they want both you and Helga, how did they know you were going to find the babies? And how do they know both of you guys?" asked Gerald.

"That is what I'm wondering and I am sure Helga is thinking the same" said Arnold.

"How come you guys didn't report this to the police or take them to child services?" questioned Phoebe.

"The note says don't go to the police and don't trust them and big companies. The whole thing is strange. But Helga and I decided not to take them elsewhere because the parents must have a good reason for doing this. They trust us with their children and we figured we should honor that" Arnold explained.

"I say this all the time, but Arnold you are one BOLD kid" said Gerald.

"I have to concur with Gerald on that, what you and Helga are doing is very brave".

"Aww thanks Pheebs no need for the compliment though, just being the Good Samaritan I always am" Helga and Phoebe laughed.

"What are their names?" asked Phoebe.

"Their names are Aiden and Cecile" said Helga. Phoebe gave Helga a look and Helga shrugged. Phoebe knows about Helga's Valentine's Day stunt.

"So how has it been so far with the twins, and can we see them?" Gerald asked eagerly

"It hasn't been easy, but it's not too bad. There were some mishaps but we faired through it. And sure you can see them" Arnold lifted up the lid of the stroller, and Gerald and Phoebe came close to look at the babies.

"Arnold if I didn't know any better I would think those are yours and Helga's babies." Said Gerald

"Yeah they have a striking resemblance to you two" Phoebe agreed.

Arnold and Helga blushed. They looked at the babies then at each other.

"Not really. I mean yeah the Aiden's head is slight football headed and Cecile has his eyes and nose shape. But other than that there is no similarities." Said Helga

Arnold looked at Helga and said "Gee Helga, I never knew you paid much attention to my face"

Helga turned even redder and said "Don't get to excited Football Head, but I known you all my life. Of course I would know these things, I am sure Geraldo would know your facial features well too"

"Not that much Helga, us guys don't pay that much attention."

"Yeah whatever, anyways we got to make sure to keep this under wraps" said Helga

"But why?" asked Phoebe

"Because you know how people are. They would be quick to spread all kinds of crazy rumors and plus we still don't fully know what is going on. So we will put a tight lid on it got it" said Helga

"Got it' replied Phoebe and Gerald.

"Yeah maybe we should probably go back to the boarding house. Being out here is a risk already we don't know who could see us. We should say we are babysitting for Helga's aunt if somebody asks who the twins are".

"Good idea Arnold, so that's the plan. Let's head out, it looks like the babies will be waking up soon" said Helga. The group walked towards Arnold's house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long update, been busy with school and other things. Hope you like the chapter.**

**I do not own any Hey Arnold Characters that belongs to Nickelodeon.**

**Normal POV**

The group travelled back to the boarding house and headed straight to Arnold's room. As soon as they reached inside the room the twins started to wake up. Miles started crying which led to Cecile crying also.

Arnold and Helga immediately rushed to comfort the babies. Arnold rocked Cecile in his arms as Helga comforted Aiden. Gerald and Phoebe looked at the scenery before them, then smiled at each other. Gerald whispered to Phoebe "look at them, they are naturals. It's like if they had those babies from birth". Phoebe replied to Gerald "Well sometimes people just go on instinct and know how to deal with babies".

"Arnold, I think the babies are a little hungry. Maybe we should give them some apple sauce, since they ate breakfast not too long ago" said Helga

"Alright then, I will go downstairs and feed them some" said Arnold.

"No it's ok; you had to take care of them last night. This is the least I could do. Phoebe could you carry Aiden downstairs with you?" said Helga while she is leaving.

"Carrying" replied Phoebe with a short laugh as she took Aiden out of Arnold's arms and walked downstairs.

**Arnold's POV**

"Well, these babies sure have brought out Helga's generous side" said Gerald.

"Helga always had a generous side; it's just showing more now." I said as looked at the door the girls just left through.

"Yeah, says the guy who is madly in love with her. Arnold when are you going to ask her out already? It's been 4 years since you realized you weren't just crushing on her. Come on do something about it" Gerald said

"I don't know. Every time I get the courage to tell her, I punk out when I get in front of her. And I am afraid of ruining our friendship, what if she doesn't like me back?"

I can't risk losing her in any type of way. She means so much to me. If I was to lose her, I would lose myself in a way. She brightens up my day every time I see her. She encourages me to be better. Even when she used to bully me, for some reason she encouraged me to always do the right thing.

"Trust me Arnold, she will not reject you. That girl must be as smitten with you, as you are with her" said Gerald.

'What makes you say that? Did she ever mention something to you?" If she did that could be a big help. But also how come she feels so comfortable to tell Gerald and not me.

"No she didn't. But it's obvious that she likes you, maybe even loves you. Go for it man".

"I don't know for sure, but I guess I got to do something and soon". I hope she does feel the same for me as I do for her.

**Helga's POV**

Phoebe and I placed the twins in their chairs, and I got the apple sauce for them.

We put on their bibs and started to feed them. It got a little messy at first put I started to do the airplane trick and it was smooth sailing from there.

"So Helga has it been with you and Arnold?" replied Phoebe

"Go, we are still a little frantic about the babies, me more than him but its ok so far." I just wish I could be more of a help to him with them. It's not really fair that he has to take care of them by himself. The letter said they want both of our help, and it's like Arnold got all the brunt work.

"It will all work out; I can see you are a little frazzled about it sometimes. Except when you are holding the babies, you look like u have no worries or questions then" replied Phoebe.

"Really, wow because I am definitely worried. And I know Arnold can tell I am". He knows me so well.

"Yes well I have noticed Arnold is quite in tuned with you. He knows so much about you, except about how you feel about him. Maybe it's time you tell him."

Phoebe always reverts back to telling me I should tell Arnold my feelings. And I have to explain to her how that is crazy.

"Phoebe it's so hard to tell him. Look how far he and I have come. We are basically best friends now; I don't want to ruin that. Plus he hasn't really hinted that he likes me, except for…" I felt myself turn a little red when I remembered how Arnold kissed me on the cheek the other night.

"Helga what aren't you telling me?" replied Phoebe. She is like a dog with a bone sometimes but that's what I love about her.

"Well last night he dropped me home. And he kissed me goodbye on the cheek. But I mean it's no big deal right? Lots of people do that, I am not gonna get my hopes up.

"You never know Helga; yeah people do that but don't cross out the chance that he may like you. Think about it".


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS, THAT BLEONGS TO NICKELODEON.**

**I am sorry if I update long sometimes, I understand that could be a little frustrating.**

**Arnold's POV**

It's been a month since Helga and I have been taking care of the babies. We have fallen into a routine with them. I would wake up in the mornings, check on the twins, and go get ready. Then as soon as I step back into my room I hear Helga ringing the doorbell. Either Grandpa or Grandma would open the door for her. Just yesterday Grandma stated that they have to give Eleanor a key for the house. It was funny at first but now that I think about it, she may as well have her own key. It is easier that way so she doesn't have to wait outside for us all the time. I will give her a copy of the key tomorrow.

Right now, Helga is in the bathroom giving the babies a bath. After she bathes them, she usually sings to them as she puts them to sleep. I love when she does that, her voice is so beautiful. How could I not fall in love with someone like her?

I still haven't gotten around to telling her my feelings. I don't know when I will do it, but I have to do it soon.

"Arnold! Could you help me out here in the bathroom?" she yelled. I quickly hustled my way to the bathroom to lend her a hand. I already know what she wants.

"Here, take Cecile to the crib while I carry Aiden". I picked up Cecile and carried her to the crib. As I laid her down I kissed the top of her head, then Aiden's. These babies have certainly grown on me; as soon as I met them I felt the need to protect them. I don't know why but I will make it my duty to keep them safe.

As soon as we kissed the twins goodnight, we plopped down on my bed.

"Boy was the babies a piece of work today, they were crying every minute. Plus we just finished doing our chemistry and history assignments. I don't know about you but I am pooped" she said tiredly.

I totally agree with her, we have been up since five in the morning. We took care of the babies before we went to school. Then rushed back home, because we didn't find it was fair to leave my grandparents with them all day. Then we had to take turns watching both of them, so we could finish our homework. I stared up at the skylight and my eyes started to get heavy.

I woke up with someone's head on my chest. I look down to see its Helga fast asleep. I glanced at the clock to see it is 12:17 in the morning. I wanted to spend time to relish in the moment but I realized now is not the time. Helga has to get home now!

I shook Helga gently to wake her up. She started to moan, "Not now five more minutes Miriam".

"Helga wake up it's me Arnold". I saw her eye open wide as she looked at me then her surroundings. "Arnold, what am I doing here?"

"I guess we both feel asleep, but we got to get you home fast look at the time." She glanced over the clock and all the blood drained from her face

"Oh crap, Bob is going to kill me". He better not, or he is going to have to get me first.

Helga quickly stuffed her thing out the bag and was getting ready to run out the house.

"Helga wait, let me give you a ride" I said. I went downstairs and grabbed Grandpa's car keys. I opened the door of Grandpa's Packard for her. Then I slid into the driver's seat and pulled out.

As we pulled up to her house, Helga ran out the car and up her steps. She opened the door and carefully closed it.

I noticed she dropped her phone so I came out the car to go give it to her. As I walked up the steps .I saw the door was slightly open, but then I heard yelling. I decided to peep through the peep hole to see what is going on.

"You thought I was going to find out" Big Bob yelled. Does he know about the twins?

"You have been coming home later than usual, but tonight you decided to come at this hour. Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Tell me Helga how many guys have you been sleeping with?"

"No one DAD, you are so ignorant "said Helga.

"Watch your mouth little lady. I am the head of this household and you will respect me. Olga never anything wrong or acted as horrible as you. Just looking at you makes me upset, you're a disgrace to the Pataki name". Said Bob. WTH is he talking about, Helga didn't do anything wrong. I felt a surge of anger rush through me. I pushed open the door and walked in.

"Arnold? What are you still doing her? Go home now is not the time." Said Helga

"Oh so this is one of the guys you have been sleeping with. Isn't that the orphan boy. You are so pitiful and desperate" said Big Bob. I understand this is Helga's father but I really can't stand him right now.

As I was about to say something Helga said "Save it Arnold, this is my fight"

"Funny how you know my name when you think I did something wrong and comparing mw to Olga. You don't even know me and you're calling me a whore. Well I don't freaking need this I am leaving. I have had enough of you guys. Mom is always in her drunken stupor and you are a ignorant buffoon who always jumps to conclusions. And don't you ever call Arnold an orphan boy, because he family has shown him more love than you guys have ever shown me. And he is twice the man you will ever be. I am leaving this damn house right now."

Big bob laughed "And who in their right mind would let you live with them".

"I will. Helga is a wonderful person and she didn't do anything wrong. But you're to blind to see that." I looked over at Helga, who was staring at me in shock,

"Arnold you don't have to do this. I can find somewhere else to stay like at Phoebes" said Helga.

"No, I want you to stay at the boarding house." I was going to give her a key to the house anyways.

"Come on Helga; let's go back your bags". She nodded and we went upstairs to grab her stuff. She told me to stay outside while she packs up her things. Ten minutes later she came out with two big pink duffel bags.

"Is that all Helga?"

"Yeah, I can't pack up everything. It's too much stuff."

"It's no problem; maybe we can come back and get it another day" I grabbed both bags and went downstairs with them as Helga followed behind.

"Olga, I forbid you to leave this house" said Bob as we started walking to the door. Helga stopped for a second and looked around the house. Then she started to walk again. "If you walk out that door don't you bother coming back." Her father said.

"Helga did a bitter chuckle and walked out the door and I left with her.

As soon as we drove up to the boarding house, Helga started to sob. I could tell she was holding it in for the whole time. I didn't say much just pulled her close to me and rubbed her back as she continued to cry. I feel this is partially my fault; I have to make it up to her somehow.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO NICKELODEON.**

**Helga's POV**

I need to pull myself together, but I can't stop freaking crying. Crimney, Arnold must think I am a real cry baby.

I just can't believe Bob would think and say such horrible things to me. I know we don't have the best relationship but I always thought that deep down he loved me. I thought the few times we actually bonded, showed that he cared for me. I guess I was just fooling myself. As soon as that thought popped into my head, I felt myself start to sob even harder.

Arnold slowly came out of the embrace and put his hand on my cheek. "We should get inside, don't worry about your stuff I will bring them in". I nodded and he opened the car door and walked around the car. As I was getting out the car my knee gave out. I felt a pair of arms catch me to make sure I didn't fall.

"Don't worry I got you Helga, maybe you should get some sleep". He helped me inside and led me upstairs to his room. He laid me down in his bed and tucked me in.

As I was about to say something he darted back downstairs. He came back up two minutes later with my bags and rested them in the corner of the room.

"Arnold, this is not fair to you. Where will you sleep?"

"I could sleep on the couch" he said. Is he crazy, why should he have to sleep on the couch in his own room? I understand he is a gentleman but I am not going to be a burden to him, especially when he just offered me a place to stay in this house.

"No, you sleep on your bed and I will take the couch" I started to unravel the covers from off of me. Then I felt Arnold's hand on top of mines, halting me.

"Helga, you take the bed. The couch is no problem for me. You deserve a good night's rest" he said. How sweet of him, he has made this night feel a little less horrific.

"Fine, then you can share the bed with me. Don't even bother asking if I am sure, I suggested it so it is okay with me. It's not like we never did it, before just a few hours ago we shared the bed"

"As long as you're okay with it Helga, let me just go change" he went to the bathroom with his pajamas. I decided I should change too, so I put on some pajama shorts and a tank top. As soon as I slipped back in bed Arnold came back inside. He quickly checked on the babies to see if they were still asleep.

He turned off the light and slipped in bed next to me. I faced toward the wall and tried to go to sleep. As I closed my eyes, the events from earlier flashed in my head. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. I felt Arnold's arm wrap around me and he whispered "It will all work out". I hope so but it is hard for me to look on the bright side most times.

"Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it" I heard him say as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Arnold's POV**

I woke up early in the morning glad that today is a Saturday. I checked by the crib to see that Aiden was awake. I carried him downstairs and put him in his high chair.

"Aiden let's go make breakfast for Helga to cheer her up". I started to cook the eggs, toast, and bacon. I quickly turned off the stove and set the table. I started to feed Aiden his baby cereal and then I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Helga with Cecile in tow. She looked a little depressed at first but an expression of shock came on her face as she entered the kitchen.

"Arnold you made all of this?" she asked.

"Yeah I thought you could do with some cheering up. So I made breakfast and Aiden helped me"

"Aww he did, well thank you Aiden and Arnold." She kissed Aiden on the cheek and me too. I felt heat rush to my cheeks but I turned my face before she could notice.

As Helga seated Cecile she grabbed a plate of food for both of us. She went to feed Cecile but I stopped her. "Don't worry I will do it". I took the spoon and started to feel my little girl.

WHAT?

I wonder where that came from.

"Alright Arnold, but you don't have to baby me. I am okay".

"I'm not babying you; I just wanted to cheer you up."

"If you say so Arnold, but I am washing the dishes" She is still trying to act like she is fine. But I got to let her be. I think today should be a day of relaxation for her. Maybe we should stay at home and watch movies or something.

"So Arnold, what's the plan for today?"

"Funny you asked I was thinking we should stay here and hang out. Sounds good with you?"

"Sure, why not it could be fun" she said. It will be Helga don't worry.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M FINALLY BACK. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, I AM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE MY CHAPTERS MORE. SO I GOT TWO CHAPTERS FOR YOU.**

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS.**

**Helga's POV**

After breakfast we went into Arnold's room with the babies.

"How about a movie Helga?" said Arnold.

"Sure whatever floats your boat Arnoldo." He chuckled and said "What would you like to watch Helga?"

"Well being that there is children around how about we watch _Frozen_? You know for the kids"

"Helga you sure it's for the kids, or for you? I'm pretty sure they don't even know what _Frozen_ is" He smirked. Oh he thinks he is so smart. Damn he knows me too well.

"Fine, I want to watch _Frozen _so can you put the movie on please?"

Arnold chuckled and bowed "Your wish is my command, Ice Queen Helga"

"Yeah well your royal highness is about to get real hot if you don't stop teasing me and play the stupid movie"

"Too late, you're hot" he smirked and turned on the TV to play the movie on demand.

Did Arnold just flirt with me? Oh be still my beating heart. SNAP out of it Helga, Arnold doesn't see you that way.

"Hey I'm going to go get some snacks for us and the babies" I said. I headed downstairs and put the popcorn in the microwave to pop. I grabbed the babies' applesauce and two Yahoo sodas for me and Arnold. I put the snacks and beverages on a tray and carried it upstairs.

As I walked into the room, I saw Arnold setup a spread on the floor in front of his couch. He is sitting on the spread with the twins on the floor next to him. I smiled and walked up to them. "Movie all set?"

"Yeah come sit down and let's watch it" he said. I followed his orders and set the tray in front of us.

**Arnold's POV**

"I love that movie it was great" I replied.

"I know it seems like the twins liked it too" said Helga. I looked over at the twins to see them giggling while looking at the TV screen. How cute are they.

I turned off the TV and went downstairs with the tray. As I came upstairs I said "So what do you want to do next Helga" but I saw her playing peekaboo with Cecile and Aiden. I laughed and joined in to play with the twins.

"Here comes the tickle monster" I started to tickle Cecile and she started laughing.

"Oh but we can't leave out Aiden" I tickled Aiden and then I tickled both of the babies. I heard Helga chuckling in the background.

"You hear that Aiden and Cecile, it looks like I forgot one person" I turned around and started to tickle Helga. She started laughing "Arnold stop" she said in between laughs.

"I'm sorry this is not Arnold this is the tickle monster". She fell back from laughing and I continued to tickle her. "Arnold, ok stop I can't breathe… I'm laughing… too much" I stopped tickling her and looked down into her blue eyes. She had some of her hair covering her face, so I slowly brushed it to the side. Everything felt like it was on pause for a second.

She looks so beautiful staring up at me like that.

All of a sudden, I felt my face leaning close to Helga's. My lips are about to brush up against hers until I hear a baby's giggle.

I look to the left to see Cecile giggling while playing with her toes.

I sat up straight and Helga followed suit.

"Looks like somebody is having fun discovering their toes" said Helga softly.

"Yeah, looks so" I said. I was so close.

**Helga's POV**

OMG me and Arnold almost kissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS. I'VE BEEN WRITING SOME OF THE CHAPTERS BEFORE I UPLOAD THEM. SO HOPEFULLY I COULD UPDATE FASTER.**

**Helga's POV**

"So how about going for dinner at Chez Paris"? Is he really going to ignore what just happened?

Of course he would, why he wouldn't. If he is going to act like it didn't happen, so am I.

"Yeah, good idea football head". I replied

"Ok so I'm going get the babies and I ready and do the same and get the stroller ready when you're done" I watched as Arnold picked up Aiden and Cecile and walked out the room. I grabbed my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I put my hair in a high bun with my bow. I am wearing pink and white strapless dress with pink flats. I headed downstairs to get the double strollers. Now to ready the diaper bags, diapers, bottles, toys, bibs, baby wipes, and extra changes of clothes… Check. I tucked the diaper bags under the stroller. All set, just need to get Arnold and the twins now.

I walked upstairs to see Arnold just finish getting Aiden ready. Arnold was in navy dress pants with a white button down shirt and navy tie. He looks so HOT. I love when he is dressed up. It felt like we were staring at each other for a while, till I decided to pick up Cecile and Arnold did the same with Aiden. Cecile is in a little pink dress and Aiden has a sweater vest and pants on. They look so adorable.

"The twins look wonderful. You dressed them up nicely." I said.

"You look pretty wonderful yourself Helga" he said with a warm smile. I felt my cheeks heat up. He said I look wonderful, what do I say next?

"Ugh thanks Arnold, you clean up nice too" I said quickly and went downstairs quickly with Cecile before my face got any redder. I secured Cecile in the stroller and Arnold came downstairs and did the same with Aiden. Then we headed out,

**Arnold's POV**

As we walked to Chez Paris, all I could think about is how beautiful and radiant Helga looked today.

"The weather is great this evening, I'm glad we chose to walk instead of you driving."

"Yeah it is refreshing, I'm sure the twins like it too". I looked down to see them both babbling and smiling in the stroller.

As we reached the restaurant, I saw a sign in Ms. Vitello shop across the street and a few doors down.

"Helga, how about you get us a table and order us some drinks and appetizers. I will be right back." I said.

"Sure Arnold, don't take too long".

"Ok" and then I headed down the street as soon as she reached inside the restaurant. I opened the door to 's shop and went in.

How could I forget today was mother's day. If I didn't seen that sign, I wouldn't've had a clue. It's weird I usually make grandma a mother's day breakfast and then wallow in my depression for my mom not being here. It seems as if Helga and the twins have been a distraction to that.

"Hello Ms. Vitello, Happy Mother's Day"

"Aww thank you Arnold, what can I do for you today?" she said.

"Can you please send a dozen pink roses to my grandma with a card saying 'Happy Mother's Day Grandma! I love you deeply and I thank you for always being there. Love Arnold'."

"Sure I can, would that be all?" she replied.

"No, would you please make another bouquet? Can it have 6 white roses and 6 red roses? And can I write the card message myself?"

"Sure you can Arnold". She handed me the card and a pen while she arranged the bouquet. After I finished writing, I paid for everything and she handed me the bouquet. I walked out but I felt like I needed to get one more thing. I walked next into the jewelry store. I found just what I needed and walked back to Chez Paris.

**Helga's POV**

I wonder what is taking Arnold so long.

As soon as the thought popped in mind, I saw Arnold approach the table with a bouquet and a bag.

"What's that all about Arnold, who is it for?"

"You Helga" He passed me the roses which were beautiful. I looked up at him and saw his warm smile. Then I saw a card stick out in the bouquet. It said:

_Helga you are a very special person_. _I know the twins are not yours but you still been a major help in taking care of them and you didn't have to be. I know whoever their parents are, they would be so pleased to see their children being taken care of by someone as wonderful as you. So I just want to say Happy Mother's Day because even though you are not a mom, you have done a great job taking care of them. I know you would a great one, someday._

_-Arnold_

I felt tears come to my eyes and I looked up to see Arnold holding up an open jewelry box. In the box was a silver necklace with a bow charm.

"Happy Mother's Day Helga" he said.

The tears started to stream down my face. Oh sweet of him, but I don't I deserve any of this.

"Arnold thanks for the gesture, but I can't take it. It's too much".

"No it's not. Helga accept it because I am not taking it back you deserve this, maybe even more".

"Thank you football head".

"No problem, here let me help you put the necklace on". He walked around the table and I felt his hands touch my neck as he fastened the necklace on. He walked back to his seat and said "It's a perfect fit, it looks great on you". I blushed and took a sip of my water.

We enjoyed the rest of our dinner with the twins. We talked about school and the past month with the twins.

After dinner we walked homes with smiles on our faces. Tonight was great; it felt like we were a couple on a date except with children.

I hope one day I could have a little family with Arnold. He believes I am going to make a great mom, but I know he will be an even better dad.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE SHOW. Alright got another chapter for y'all hope you enjoy it.**

**Arnold's POV**

On our way back home the twins had fallen asleep.

"Helga I will put the twins to bed while you change". I said to her. She nodded, picked out her night clothes and headed to the bathroom.

I changed Aiden and Cecile's diapers and clothes. Then I carefully placed them in their cribs and kissed each of them on their foreheads. I walked into my closet and took of my clothes. I looked for a pair of my pajama pants and put it on.

When I was done I walked over to my window to close it. Then I heard the door open so I looked up to see Helga in pajama shorts and a tank top with her hair brushed out. She looks beautiful all the time, how am I going to control myself living with her like this? Let alone sleep in the same bed with her; I felt my cheeks heat up. Grandpa and Ernie are going to have to hurry up and fix that unused border room soon, I will even pitch in. I don't know what I am going to do, I am a teenage boy sleeping in the same bed with a girl I'm in love with but she doesn't know. This sounds like something off those soap operas Susie watches.

"Uhmm I am going to go brush my teeth" I announce and rushed out to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face which gave me time to cool down a bit. I exhaled deeply and headed back to my room. When I reached by my bed I looked down to see Helga facing the window and snoring lightly.

I slipped into bed lying towards her. She then turned in her sleep and faced me, her eyes remained closed. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek "Goodnight Helga". Then I soon felt myself go into a deep slumber.

**Helga's POV**

I woke feeling the sun's rays on me coming from the window and rooftop. I opened my eyes to see bare Arnold's chest. AGAIN, this keeps happening every time I fall asleep near Arnold, but who's complaining? Certainly not me.

Is Arnold always going to sleep shirtless like this, because it is taking everything in me not to jump him or start feeling on his wonderfully toned abs?

My eyes wondered up to his face and he looks so adorable while he is sleep. I could just watch him sleep all day, even though it may sound a little crazy. I reached up to touch his face but I realized my hand was occupied. I looked down to see our hands intertwined with each other's.

Well this is odd, what do I do now. I will have to get up at some point and I will need my hand back.

Who am I kidding; I love this closeness too much to mess it up. I am just going to lay here till he wakes up and act like I woke up the same time as him. Yup that is what I will do.

I carefully leaned closer to him and breathed in woodsy scent. I heard him groan in his sleep and he pulled me closer to him. He mumbled something but I couldn't hear it clearly. I smiled and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I felt Arnold stir, I peeked open my eyes to meet his green eyes. I felt myself blush "Good morning Helga" Arnold yawned he looked down at me and then his eyes popped open. Next thing I knew he rushed out of the room before I could even say "Good morning Arnold".

**Arnold's POV**

Oh Gosh Oh Gosh Oh Gosh

I hope Helga didn't see.

I hope I ran out of there in time, even though me running out looks odd. But what was I supposed to do.

I couldn't let her see my err…problem

Damn I need to get a grip and control myself.

How could I though, first I had a dream that we were making love and then I wake up to see her in my arms. Then I get flashbacks of her beneath me in the dream, so I had to bolt to the bathroom.

Man I am screwed and I need a cold shower.

I turned on the shower and stripped off my clothes then headed in. Twenty minutes later I stepped out the shower finally having calmed myself down. And wrapped the towel around my waist.

Damn I left my clothes in my room. Maybe Helga isn't there, yeah maybe she went downstairs with the babies

I walked into the room to see Helga singing to the twins while they are in their cribs. I stopped mesmerized by her voice. When she was done she looked up at me with a shocked expression on her face and I saw her blush. Why is she blushing?

Then I remembered I am just in my towel!

This morning has been such an embarrassing set of events.

"Sorry… uh.. I forgot my clothes" I said.

"Uhh… ok… Well the twins just woke up and I changed them. But they will be hungry soon. So when you're done could you take them downstairs for breakfast? I am going to head on to the bathroom…ok bye" she said and grabbed some clothes and rushed out the room.

Great I probably scared her away.

I put on my underwear, got a red t-shirt and put on my black sweatpants. "Ok guy's time to eat" I carefully picked up Cecile then Aiden and headed out my room and downstairs into the kitchen. After I feed the twins I heard Helga coming downstairs. She was dressed in a sweater and leggings with her hair in a ponytail. This girl doesn't even have to try to look good.

"Uhm I'm making breakfast. Are eggs and French toast good for you?" she asked me.

"Yeah sure, thanks"

"No problem" She started making the food and when she was done she placed to plates in front of us and poured to glasses of orange juice.

We started eating while making sure the twins drank their water.

"Hey Arnold"

"Yeah Helga?"

"I just wanted to say thanks again for everything last night. It was really sweet of you"

"No thanks necessary. It was well deserved and then some". What I did for Helga was nothing compared to what she really deserves.

After we ate, Helga got up and put the dishes in the sink and attempted to start washing them before I stopped her.

"Don't worry Helga I got it. How about you take the twins and head to the living room"

"Ok Arnold".

After I finished the dishes I joined her in the living room. We spent the day making jokes and making preparations for school tomorrow. Then I remembered something

"Helga the essay writing competition entry period ends on Friday and I didn't even start yet. Did you?"

"Yeah I sent it in a month ago before we meet the twins"

"Aww man I am never gonna have the time to do my essay" This is really important to me, whoever wins the competition gets to take their class to San Lorenzo during the summer. If I win the competition I could finally find out what happened to my parents

"Don't worry about it Arnold. I will take care of the twins more so you can find time to do your essay and then I will proofread it for you before you hand it in" she said

"Are you sure, the twins are a handful as you know" That could be stressful for Helga

"Yeah I'm sure. Don't worry about me, just focus on the essay".

Wow she is amazing

"If you say so Helga, thanks"


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY HEY ARNOLD CHARACTERS. I AM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE. I WAS BUSY WITH WORK AND FINALS. BUT NOW THAT THE SEMESTER IS OVER I HAVE A BIT MORE TIME TO UPDATE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. **

**Normal POV**

Arnold wrote his essay that night and showed it to Helga. After it was written Helga proofread it the next day while Arnold went shopping with the twins. She fixed his grammatical errors and rearranged certain parts of his essay so it will flow better. His essay was good but it did evoke too much emotion where it will captivate the audience. So Helga tweaked it a bit and emailed it for the essay contest.

When Arnold came back she told him that there were a few grammatical errors that she fixed before she sent it in for him. Arnold thanked Helga for her help and they both went to tend to the babies.

It has been a month since they essay was sent in the essay and Arnold and Helga's almost kiss and it wasn't their last one.

During that month the twin's birthday had occurred. Gerald and Phoebe came over to the boarding house and they had a small birthday party for the twins with Arnold's family. After the party ended Arnold and Helga were cleaning up while everyone went off to bed. Helga dropped Cecile's new toy and Arnold bent down to pick it up. Their faces neared each other but as they were about to kiss Oscar came downstairs and interrupted them. So the two did what they usually did and acted like if it never happened. Their feeling for each other has intensified even more since they started living together. Each morning one they would wake up with their bodies cuddled up not knowing that their bodies keep gravitating towards the other in their sleep.

On occasion Arnold would have to rush to the bathroom to take a cold shower when he woke up due to the intense dreams he has had of Helga.

In the past weekend Helga moved out of Arnold's room and into a room of her own. All though it was a bit of relief for them due to the tension they tend to feel when they slept in the same bend, it also bought them disappointment. They always felt so comfortable when they woke up on one another's arms and it sucked that they would both have to go back to waking up alone.

Today Arnold and Helga are currently at school while the twins are being taken care of by Arnold's grandparents.

**Arnold's POV**

After Gerald and I got our lunch trays, we headed over to the table to meet up with Phoebe and Helga.

As we approached the table it looked as if Wolfgang was having an argument with Helga.

"Come on baby, you know you want me. Do yourself a favor and just say yes to the date" WHAT. What the hell is he doing? He cannot be asking her out, she is mine. Well I want her to be.

"Listen here pig nose, either you move from my sight or I will bring Ol' Betsy out of retirement and you will meet her friends the five avengers. I don't know why you are still here bothering when me when you need to be studying to final graduate high school being that you were held back a year Dufus" Helga said.

Wolfgang looked at Helga furiously "How dare you insult me? You little bitch and I was doing you a favor. You are not that special I just felt you would be a good roll in the hay. I should not have wasted my time on you. Nobody could ever want you, not even your own parents."

I felt a rage I never felt before bubble up inside me. "Don't talk about her like that!"

The next thing I knew, I was standing above Wolfgang while he was holding a bloody nose. I looked around to see everyone staring at me in shock.

"If you utter another word about Helga again, a bloody nose isn't the only thing you will have to worry about. So pick up your sorry ass and leave. Save yourself more embarrassment". I said in a low voice

"Whatever" Wolfgang said and walked away. I went and sat down at the table but everyone was still staring at me. I looked at Helga and asked her if she was okay.

She had a shocked face for a couple of seconds and then she smirked "It is a good thing you saved Wolfgang from having to deal with my fists". I laughed at what she said and Phoebe and Gerald followed suit.

"Alright guys, nothing to see here. Go back to minding your own damn businesses" Helga said. And being the boss that she was, everybody listened.

**Helga's POV**

After the lunch fiasco, we all headed to our final class. It was my favorite class, English. Today would be great because could spend time writing in my journal about what happened today. I still can't believe Arnold; the nicest guy ever punched Wolfgang because of me. It was amazing and it was such a turn on, I like his aggressive side it is hot.

At the end of class our English teacher Mr. Simmons said he has a special announcement to make.

"Well class I am very happy to tell you, that a special student in this class is about to make our summer a special one. As you all know there was an essay competition in this school. The student that has the best essay will take their class on a trip to San Lorenzo. And that student is Arnold Shortman!"

The class roared and applauded Arnold. I looked over at Arnold and our eyes met. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but return it? There was so much joy in his eyes it was so contagious. He deserved to win the competition, he needed to win more than anyone one else.

"Our class we will go on the trip the day after the last day of school. As you all know the last day of school is in three weeks. So please prepare yourselves for the trip and have you permission slips signed by your parent or guardian at the end of the week" said Mr. Simmons as he handed out the permission slips.

"Class dismissed, everyone is free to go except Arnold".

Arnold and I agreed to meet up at our lockers to go home. So me and Phoebe talked about the trip while we headed to out lockers. As I finished getting my back out my locker, I looked up to see Arnold walking towards us with a paper in his hand and a big grin on his face. Phoebe bid us farewell to go to talk to Gerald.  
"Hey football head what do you got there"?  
"We will talk about that later. Why don't we head home"  
I agreed and we were on our way home

**Normal POV**

When they reached inside the boarding house, Arnold shared the good news with his grandparents and the borders. They all celebrated and went out for pizza and talked about what the teens needed to get for the trip and what they were going to do with the twins.

When they came back home Arnold's grandparents signed the permission slips for Arnold and Helga. When Helga first moved into the house Arnold's grandparents notified the school that Helga would be staying with them due to the situation with her parents.

Later that night after the twins were put to bed Helga headed to her room. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door and told the person to come in. When she looked at the door she saw Arnold walking closer to her with an odd look on his face and papers in his hands.

"What's up Arnoldo?'' Helga asked him.

"Helga you are truly an amazing person you know that" Arnold said as he sat next to her on the bed.

Helga chuckled nervously "Of course I am, but what makes you say that?" she questioned.

"Helga I am going to tell you why this trip means so much to me. As you saw in my essay my parents went to San Lorenzo when they disappeared. In the essay I told about all the adventures in San Lorenzo and how it sounded like a cool place. But I don't want to just go to San Lorenzo because my parents meet there. I want to go because-"

"Because you want to search for your parents." Helga interrupted.

Arnold smiled at her "You know me so well. You guessed all that just based on the essay?"

"No I guessed that based on you and the essay" Helga said smiling.

Arnold handed her the papers "Well you guessed right and that goes towards my original statement about how amazing you are. I know you rearranged my essay. If it weren't for you, I may not have even won the competition or be able to look for my parents"

"Arnold your essay was great, I didn't do much. I just made it flow better. And for the amazing person comment, it is you who is amazing. You gave me a place to stay when my own parents didn't really want me. You have always been a help to me even when I was a bully to you. Arnold I do not deserve to have someone like you in my life. You-"

Helga was cut off by Arnold pressing his lips to hers. She was unresponsive at first due to her shock but then she started kissing Arnold back.

As they continued to kiss Arnold started to push Helga back on the bed. They stopped to come up for air and gazed in each other's eyes.

"Helga when I give you a compliment take it. You are a wonderful and beautiful person and I am sure what you did for me with the essay was not the first time you did something like that. So thank you." Arnold bent his head down to kiss Helga again.

The teens let their passion overcome then and soon their clothes were discarded on the floor. They made love to each other and left behind all worries of what is going to happen in the future.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, I am back with another update. Hope you enjoy it and review. Thank you**

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything of the Hey Arnold show.**

**Helga POV**

I woke up feeling the sun's rays on me. I tried to move but I was restrained. I realized it was an arm that was wrapped around me. But whose arm could it be and why is the person here?

I looked over to my left to see that familiar shaped head. It was Arnold sleeping and he is shirtless. Something told me to check under the covers and I noticed that not only is Arnold naked, but so am I!

Last night's events started to come back to me. Arnold and I made love last night! And he initiated the kisses that led up to it. At last my childhood dream of being with my beloved Arnold is finally going to come true; we are going to be a couple.

Then another thought occurred in my mind, crashing all my hopes. What if Arnold just had sex with me because he was happy and grateful for me helping him with his essay?

It seems like the most logical reason. He kept saying how I wonderful I am but not once did he say he loves me.

Crimney it was such a beautiful night and now everything is ruined because of it. How am I going to face Arnold?

I have to get of the bed now to avoid any more awkwardness. I carefully removed Arnold's arm from around my waist and I quickly slid out of bed. I tiptoed to my closet and put on my robe. Then I carefully took out clothes from my dresser.

I walked out my bedroom and closed the door quietly making sure not to wake Arnold up. I went to Arnold's room to check if the twins were still sleeping. As I approached their crib I saw them with their eyes closed and they were breathing softly.

I headed to the bathroom for a quick shower and brushed my teeth. While I was in the shower I decided that I should take the twins with me and head over to Phoebe's.

I went back into Arnold's room and I readied the diaper back and headed downstairs. I put some baby food in the bag. And then used the house phone to tell Phoebe I need to talk to her and I will reach her in 30 minutes. As soon as I hung up the phone I heard a couple of food steps coming down the stairs. I froze in panic.

I looked up to see the person coming down the stairs was Grandpa Phil (he told me to call him Grandpa Phil once I moved in).

"Hey Helga, what are you up to? I see you have a diaper bag, are you and Arnold going somewhere?" he asked me.

My nerves never left me and my thoughts were frantic. "Ughh, yes I mean no. I am just t-taking the twins out and over to to to Phoebe's house. I promised I would help her with something and she wanted to see the babies. I told her got I would be there soon so I got to go get them ready. Later" I rushed up the stairs and into Arnold's room hoping he didn't wake yet and reach his room.

I gave the twins a quick bath and changed them. I brought them downstairs and secured the in the stroller. I waved goodbye to Phil and left the house.

I made it over to Phoebe's house in less than twenty minutes and knocked on the door. She opened it and told me her parents left for work earlier while she invited me in.

Since I woke the twins up to get them ready, they were still tired and fell asleep on the way over.

I followed Phoebe to the kitchen while pushing the stroller. Once we sat down Phoebe looked at me.

"Judging by how disheveled you look and that you rushed over here so earlier in the morning. I am guessing something serious happened and that it related to Arnold". Phoebe said.

She is good.

I let out a heavy sigh "Phoebe if you only know how right you are."

"Helga what happened?"

"Well last night Arnold's family took us all out to celebrate Arnold winning the contest. Then later that night Arnold came into the room and thanked me for my help. He knew I tweaked his essay and he was grateful. Then he started telling me how wonderful I am he kissed me. And one thing led to another and we had sex. Now I am here" I sighed. When I looked back up at Phoebe the shock on Phoebe's face was almost laughable.

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX" Phoebe yelled.

"Be quiet before you wake up the babies"

"Quieting" Phoebe said

"Helga I don't understand why you are here after all of that, and looking so sad" Phoebe said.

"Because I don't think Arnold had sex with me because he loves me." I said trying to hold in tears.

"Helga, Arnold is not the type of guy to have sex just because he wants to. He is more of a romantic just like you. I believe if Arnold had sex with you it's because he has feelings for you" Phoebe replied.

"I know that, but I believe the feelings that led to the sex is just gratitude not love" The waterworks started streaming down my face, even though I was struggling to keep it at bay.

Phoebe gave me a tissue and a hug. "Helga talk to Arnold because you are feeling this way based off of an assumption. I am sure you guys will sort it out and I believe Arnold likes you more than a friend. Just think positive."

Phoebe is such a great friend. What would I do without her?

"Thanks and I will follow your advice. But can I stay a few hours to put myself together and clear my head a bit?"

"Sure we can watch a few movies and hang with the kiddies. And by the looks of it my little niece and nephew is waking up. It must be feeding time" Phoebe said.

"Niece and Nephew, why did you call them that?" I asked her. It feels strange hearing her say that. It makes me feel like I am their mom, even though i wouldn't mind being their mom since they are wonderful children.

"Well they are in your care so I am like an aunt" Phoebe said. That does make sense.

"So I guess that makes Geraldo Uncle Gerald" Phoebe blushed and replied "I guess it does"

**Arnold's POV**

I woke up expecting to feel the girl I loved wrapped in my arms. But instead I woke up to an empty bed. I better go look and find her, she is probably in my room checking on the twins.

I got up from the bed and started putting on my clothes. Then I started getting flashbacks of last night. Helga and I made love and it was amazing. It is a night I will never forget. I remember looking into her soft blue eye as we were making love and her lightly calling my name. She was wonderful. I can't wait to see her. I am going to plan a romantic day and finally ask her out.

I headed to my room and opened the door to find it empty. I figured they must be downstairs so I headed there. But Helga and the twins were nowhere in sight.

"Good morning Arnold" Grandpa said as he came upstairs from the basement.

"Good morning Grandpa, did you see Helga or the twins today?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, she took them with her over to her little friend Phoebe's house. She said she had to help Phoebe with something. Boy was she in a hurry"

Hmm, I guess she didn't want to wake me up. And she was in too much of hurry to leave a note.

"Arnold after you eat breakfast can you do me a favor and run to the store for a few things" Grandpa asked.

"Sure thing Grandpa" I went upstairs to shower and get ready. After I was done I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate my breakfast. I grabbed my wallet and keys then headed out.

On my way to the store I see Lila. It looks like if she is crying, I hope she is okay. I walked up to her and asked what happened.

" Oh Arnold" All of a sudden she wraps her arms around my neck and is crying into my shoulder.

"It's okay Lila, just tell me what is going on so I can help" I tell her.

She stops crying on my shoulder and steps back a little. "Oh Arnold it was ever so awful. Arnie broke up with me. He told me that we had a good run but I am just not that oh so special someone in his life. I don't know what I am going to do, how will I going to carry on with a broken heart"

"Everything will be okay Lila. Arnie will realize the mistake he has made, and even if he doesn't that is his loss. You are smart, kind, and pretty. There are other guys out there willing to be with you. You just have to find the right one" I told Lila hoping it will cheer her up a bit.

"Oh Arnold you are such a sweet guy, thank you" She smiled and hugged me. The next thing I knew her lips were on me. I gently pushed her away.

"Uhmm I have to get some stuff for grandpa, so see you later" I said and hightailed it out of there.

I quickly picked up what I needed to get and headed home.

I decided to clean my room and do other chores in the house while I wait for Helga to get home.

**Helga POV**

I walked to the door pushing the stroller with the twins in it.

"Thanks Phoebe for letting us spend the day here. You really helped me out. And the twins are loving the new toys you gave them" I told her looking down at Aiden and Cecile giggling in their stroller with their toys.

"It was nothing Helga and I got to see Cecile and Aiden so it has been a good day for me. Don't forget what I told you. Speak to Arnold and ask about how his feelings towards you. I doubt you will be disappointed"

Maybe Phoebe is right. Maybe Arnold does love me and he was trying to show it to me last night.

"Okay I will. See you tomorrow." I headed home with the twins feeling the most excited I have felt in a long time.

I walked into the boarding house and said hello to the boarders. Arnold's Grandma Gertie(She keeps telling me to call her Pookie but it feels odd to me) told me to leave the twins with her. She complained about not seeing the little rugrats all day and she misses her great grandchildren. I love the lady but she is a little cuckoo calling the twins her grandchildren.

I headed upstairs towards Arnold's room. As I was about to knock on the door, I heard him talking.

"I am telling you Gerald it was a big mistake that I should not have let happen. Not only was it a mistake but it was extremely awkward. I didn't enjoy it at all. Hopefully she does not bring it up again and we can forget all about it. I want to put it behind us and she and I can continue to being just friends. My heart doesn't belong to her; we both know I am in love with another girl." Arnold said.

I felt tears streaming down my face. Arnold doesn't love me and he regrets what happened last night. I turned around and went to my room. Once the door was shut I let myself cry silently.

After a few minutes I realized what I had to do.

**Arnold's POV**

"I am telling you Gerald it was a big mistake that I should not have let happen. Not only was it a mistake but it was extremely awkward. I didn't enjoy it at all. Hopefully she does not bring it up again and we can forget all about it. I want to put it behind us and she and I can continue to being just friends. My heart doesn't belong to her; we both know I am in love with another girl." I said while talking to Gerald over the phone recalling the event of that weird event I had with Lila.

"Yes I know man. You got it bad for Helga. It's funny how you used to drool over Lila and know that she kissed you, you share no interest in her at all. I am glad that you and Helga are finally getting it together bro." Gerald told me over the phone.

"Thanks man, but I will see you tomorrow. I got to prepare myself to go ask Helga if she is interested in going to dinner with me tonight." I told him

"Good luck". Gerald said and I told him thanks then hung up.

I opened the door and heard the sounds of the twins. That must mean Helga is home.

I walked over to Helga's room and knocked on the door. She said come in but her voice sounds a little strange.

I walked into her room and sat on her bed next to her.

"We need to talk" we said in unison. I chuckled a little. It seems like we both have the same thing in mind.

"It's okay Helga you go first" I told her.

"Arnold what happened last night was a mistake that can never happen again. So we should just put it behind us and go back to just being friends" She blurted out at me.

I felt my heart drop.

She regrets what happened last night. I thought we both were on the same page.

"Uhm ok. I am just going to go get the twins from Grandma. I miss them. Glad we talked" I quickly left the room and shut the door. Once the door closed my heart shattered into a million pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF HEY ARNOLD AND ITS CHARACTERS. I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**

**If any of you are fans of Revenge or Teen Titans check out my stories "Plans Change" (revenge) and "Is it the End or just the beginning" (Teen Titans)**

**Narrator POV**

Ever since that night Helga and Arnold have done their best to avoid each other. Over a

week has passed and they have created an odd schedule to take care of the babies but keep their interactions between each other to a minimum. They didn't plan out the schedule it just developed over time. Arnold would wake up early before the twins woke up to go shower. He was always thankful that they were not the type of babies to constantly cry through the night and they were calm.

When Arnold would come back from the bathroom he would find the twins missing from their crib. By the time he reached the kitchen the twins were always getting fed their breakfast by Helga and both of their diapers were already changed.

Helga would get up earlier than Arnold to get ready for school and then go tend to the babies

Everybody in the house and in their school noticed the strange shift between Arnold and Helga.

Phoebe and Gerald were constantly asking their best friends what happened. They would both receive the same reply from their friends "It's nothing, don't worry about it".

By the time Thursday reached, Phoebe and Gerald were extremely fed up. They told each other that they will find out what happened today. Their friends always looked depressed.

Helga started developing bags under her eyes because she wasn't getting enough sleep and Arnold was a lot less talkative.

During their study hall Phoebe and Helga meet in the library.

"What do you want to talk about Phoebe?" Helga asked.

"I want you to tell me what is going on between you and Arnold. You went from leaving my house feeling optimistic to being depressed the next day. And it has continued since then."

Helga let out a heavy sigh "Phoebe it is nothing. Don't worry about it". Helga said quietly.

"No don't give me that bull crap. Either you tell me what happened or so help me I will go to Arnold and ask him myself" Phoebe threatened leaving Helga slightly shocked. She knew Phoebe could be intimidating when she wanted to be.

She looked up Phoebe and realized there was no getting out of it so she explained everything to Phoebe. When she was done Phoebe sat their shocked and confused. She always believed Arnold loved Helga just as much as Helga loved him. So why would he say all those things to Gerald about Helga. Then a thought occurred in her head "Helga maybe you overheard things wrong"

"No Phoebe I didn't. Could you just do me a favor and forget about it. I am trying to put it behind me. Things are already hard enough." Helga replied

"But Helg-"Phoebe stated but was cut off by Helga

"No Phoebe. Leave it alone" Helga said.

"Fine" Phoebe sighed. But she still expected to hear what is going on with Arnold from Gerald later.

**With Arnold and Gerald**

Gerald was able to coax the truth out Arnold. After Arnold spilled what happened, Gerald had the same reaction as Phoebe. He knew for a fact that Helga loved Arnold, so why did she say all those things to Arnold.

"Arnold why don't you try to talk things through with Helga" Gerald asked.

"No, there is nothing for me and Helga to talk about regarding that. It is over. I just need to find a way to move on." Arnold said.

Gerald sighed "If you say so man"

**After School**

Arnold went to the boarding house with Gerald while Helga was at Phoebe's studying.

"So Arnold did you finish getting everything you need for the trip?" Gerald asked Arnold

"Nah man, I haven't really found the time to because fo school and taking care of the babies. It is like I am a teen dad. I don't have time to do much and I don't like always pushing the twins on my grandparents or the borders to watch them" Arnold explained.

"I understand man. One baby is a lot of work, but two is double the trouble. Funny you are parenting for some kids that are not even yours, and you don't even know who the parents are. It is so strange but you and Helga are doing a good job" said Gerald.

Arnold felt awkward at the mention of Helga's name "Ughh yeah, thank".

"No problem man, but back to the trip. It is in a week, it is best you get everything you need now" said Gerald

"You are right Gerald. I will go tomorrow and just ask Helga to take care of the babies while I am out since she already got everything she needed over the weekend with Phoebe"

"Yeah I will come with you. I need to get new sneakers for the trip. I got to look fresh for the ladies" Gerald said.

Arnold chuckled "You mean you got to look fresh for Phoebe being that she is your girlfriend"

"Yeah but the ladies could still look at me, they just can't touch or else Phoebe will kill them and me". Gerald said making Arnold laugh.

**Later that night**

Phoebe and Gerald were telling each other what they found out about their friends over the phone.

"So our friends are depressed and avoiding each other over a silly misunderstanding" Phoebe said to her boyfriend.

"Yup" Gerald confirmed

"Now we just got to fix it. How do we make them realize it was a misunderstanding and get them together without outing our friends secrets?" Phoebe asked Gerald

"I don't know babe. Let's see if they can work it out before the end of next week. If not we will just have to set a plan into motion" Gerald said.

**The Boarding House**

Arnold gathered himself together and walked over to Helga's room door. He gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Helga asked

"It's Arnold"

"The door is open" Helga said while sitting herself up properly on the bed.

Arnold stepped into the room. "I was just wondering if it would be okay if you could watch the twins tomorrow evening so I can get what I need for the trip"

"Sure Arnold"

Arnold continued to look at her for a little bit. He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself.

Helga noticed and asked "Is there anything else you need Arnold?"

He hesitated again and then said "No, goodnight Helga". He walked out the room and closed the door behind

**The next day**

After school Arnold and Gerald headed straight to the mall. Phoebe could not hang out with Helga and the twins because she said she wanted to study for some hours". Helga tried to walk home at her usual moderate pace but she felt sluggish a bit due to her lack of sleep. She reached the doorstep of the boarding house minutes to five, which is close to half an hour later than usual.

Once Helga headed inside the boarding house she saw Arnold's grandparents with a twin in each person's arms.

"Ernie went to some bulldozing conference, The Kokoshkas went to go visit Susie's family, Mr. Hyunh is staying over his daughter's house, and me and Pookie are going out for dinner" Grandpa Phil told Helga.

Pookie put Aiden into the baby swing since he fell asleep. Then Grandpa handed Cecile over to Helga who was wide awake.

Arnold's grandparents left the house and Helga positioned herself on the couch and cradled Cecile while watching TV.

Half an hour later, Aiden woke up crying. Helga put Cecile down to tend to Aiden. She rocked him and tried to soothe him but that was not working. She then wondered if Aiden was hungry, but the twins usually get fed right before she comes home from school. She decided to warm up a little milk just in case.

After Helga checked the temperature of the milk in the bottle, she tried to feed some to Aiden. He refused to drink it and continued to cry.

Then she checked his diaper but it was clean.

Helga started to sing to him and it calmed him down some but he was still whimpering.

Helga touched his forehead and noticed he was a bit warm. She took off his long sleeved onesie and left on his white short sleeved underwear onesie. She hoped it would make him more comfortable and that he was just feeling he was a little hot from the layers.

She continued to sing to him and rock him to calm him down and stop his whimpering. It eventual cause him to fall asleep. So she put him down so he can rest.

Close to an hour later, Aiden woke up again crying. When Helga picked him up she noticed that he was burning up. She panicked realizing that he has a fever. She quickly walked over to the phone and called a cab to take her to the hospital.

She felt adrenaline rush through her as she put Aiden down to rush upstairs to pack up a diaper bag for the twins and 2 thick blankets for the twins. She rushed back down the stairs and checked Cecile's forehead to see if she has a high temperature. She breathed a little sigh of relief then wrapped Aiden up in the blanket then secured him in the baby carrier. She did the same to Cecile just in case Cecile's temperature gets higher later on.

Helga put on her sweater then grabbed the house keys. The taxi cab beeped outside and she swung the diaper bag over her shoulder and grabbed the two baby carriers. She got into the taxi and secured the carriers in the car. Helga told the driver the directions to Hillwood Hospital.

Once she the cab pulled up to the hospital she threw two twenty dollar bills at the driver and yelled "Thank you" and got the babies out. She ran into the emergency room and headed toward a nurse.

"Excuse me my baby is burning up his temperature is high. Please help him now please" Helga yelled in a panicked voice.

"Calm down ma'am, a doctor will be right with you. Why don't you take a seat over there and fill out these forms." The nurse told her.

A pit of rage boiled over in Helga "Do not tell me to calm down. I want a doctor for my baby now or I promise you I will introduce you to my fists Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers and I will make everybody in this damn hospital sorry if you don't do something now. So I will say this again, get some help please and I will fill out the damn forms after" Helga screamed while hot angry tears started to fill up in her eyes.

The nurse looked at Helga shocked and called a doctor to help Helga. Two nurses rolled in with two hospital bassinets and place Aiden and Cecile in them. Helga followed the nurses into a room and the nurses informed Helga the doctor would be arriving shortly.

Helga quickly pulled out her phone and called Arnold. He didn't pick up his phone so she left him a message and hung up.

**At the mall with Arnold and Gerald**

Arnold and Gerald just finished paying for their stuff and headed out the store. Arnold was laughing at a joke Gerald told him when he heard his phone vibrate.

"Hold on Gerald, I got a voice message". Arnold clicked it and heard the message

"_**Arnold this is Helga. I am at the hospital with Aiden and Cecile. Something is wrong with him and he was burning up. Please get here when you can they need you, we all do"**_ Arnold felt is heart drop. Helga's voice sounded so scared over the phone and it was like she was trying not to cry.

"Gerald we need to get to the hospital now. Helga and the twins are there something is wrong." Arnold yelled.

"No problem man hope in the car". Gerald said and they drove off.


End file.
